


The soulmark must go

by pushkin666



Series: 100 Fandoms [23]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Angst, M/M, Soul Bond, Soul Mate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: Slash realised on their last tour that Axl was his soul mate. He knows that Axl will not want this and does everything he can to hide his soulmark.
Relationships: Axl Rose/Slash | Saul Hudson
Series: 100 Fandoms [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729573
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: Scribblers' 100 Fandoms Challenge





	The soulmark must go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistressKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/gifts), [dishonestdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dishonestdreams/gifts).



Slash took a final drag of the cigarette before dropping it on the floor and stamping it out. He took a deep breath and then before he could change his mind, he mounted the steps towards the studio. It had been months since their last tour, and he hadn’t seen Axl during that time. Had avoided him as much as he could. Now though he would have to face him, and he was not looking forward to it.

Rolling up his jacket sleeve he ran his fingers lightly over his new tattoo. The artist had done a good job, leaving the image of a red dragon that looked as though it was moving around his arm. It had taken him a while to find the tattooist but then his type kept their work hidden away from those in the world, their talents lay in hiding soulmarks which was against the law and would guarantee imprisonment if they were caught. Slash had paid him a lot to make the tattoo and to keep it quiet. He had no worries on that score. There was no way the tattooist was going to admit to what he’d done. 

When he’d realised that he had a soul bond he had at first been pleased, wondering who they were and how they would meet. He’d always wanted a soul mate, had as a child devoured movies that showed love lorn soul mates coming together. But then when he realised that it was Axl he was bound to it was all he could do to hide his despair. Axl had been proudly showing off his soulmark during the last tour, bragging about the blonde haired groupie he was going to be matched with. Despite their enjoying each other’s bodies on tour, having sex at every opportunity, Slash would not call this a relationship and he did not want to be bound to Axl. Axl hid what they had; there was no way he would accept Slash as his soul mate. So he’d hidden the mark away, and then when he could he’d gotten it covered with the tattoo. Axl would want to play with it, he liked running his fingers and lips over Slash’s tattoos, but he could only hope that Axl would not realise what it was that he was seeing. 

Reaching the top of the stairs he opened the door and slowly stepped inside.


End file.
